


Celestial

by overdoseofideas



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bad Decisions, Bad Writing, Bisexual Jack Kelly, David is the Moon, Demisexual David Jacobs, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fantasy, Fantasy AU, Hispanic Character, Hispanic Jack and Spot, Italian Racetrack Higgins, Jack is the Sun, Jewish David Jacobs, Kath is the Ocean, M/M, Race is the Air, Sarah is the Stars, Spot is the Land
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdoseofideas/pseuds/overdoseofideas
Summary: I don't own any of the Newsies or the song titles, I only own my AU. I thought it would be fun to do one with the Newsies.In the beginning, there was nothing.You've heard it a million times, in countless stories-yet, there was something. In the beginning of time, one thing ruled over the blank space that would become the universe, a space goddess that called herself Medda, who in turn, created six beings to rule over the Earth, Jack, David, Sarah, Katherine, Sean, and Antonio.





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When the Sun met the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375034) by [piggylover29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggylover29/pseuds/piggylover29). 



> Maybe I got my titles from songs... Somehow pieces from classical music perfectly sum up each chapter. This chapter's is a very old French Christmas carol called "Noël Nouvelet". I just imagine this playing in the background while Medda is creating the universe. Go listen to it! Also, side note this is the first time I've tried to write multiple chapters of something so let's see how it goes!

In the beginning, there was nothing.

You've heard it a million times, in countless stories-yet, there was something. In the beginning of time, one thing ruled over the blank space that would become the universe, a space goddess that called herself Medda.

At first, she was a consciousness floating in the exquisite landscape she had laden with magical creations. Swirling lazily through the dimension, Medda felt as if something more were needed. So, she created her children, and Earth, a kingdom for them to rule over.

First, she created Jack, the oldest. He would be the Sun, she decided, created to bring life. He was warmth and laughter, you could see it in his smile, his eyes, his laugh.

Medda knew he must have an opposite, so she created David, the moon, and Sarah, the stars. David was reserved and gentle, bringing relief from the sun's heat. The most ethereal being, with his quiet manner and tall figure, if one spent time to look.  
And Sarah? Sarah twinkled brighter than a thousand diamonds, helpful and kind;sailors thanked her for her help to cross the great seas.

The seas, Katherine, provided passage to new worlds, and a myriad of creatures for food. She was moody and unpredictable, calm one moment, whipped into a great frenzy the next. Medda knew that there must be a place for the humans she planned to create, and in turn, Sean was created. He was land, wide plains, ragged mountains, and deep valleys. Sean was brass and bold, always up for a fight.

Lastly, she created Antonio. He was the air. Light and playful, he swirled through Sean's valleys, sending seeds scattering and storm clouds rolling in.

Medda allowed a small smile of joy to come upon her face. She was done. And so she faded away, into her creations. Legend has it that you can hear her hushed whispering if you stop just a moment to listen.


	2. El Sol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world wasn't in need of the deities anymore, not now that they had modern technology. Jack and the others retreated into hiding in a house on the cliffs of Maine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I think I'll probably be adding new chapters every three weeks maybe? I decided to make "El Sol", "the sun" the title because of my headcanon Jack as Hispanic. I'll most likely make the other's chapter's titles in their languages too. This chapter didn't really have any action but there will be some in future chapters! Enjoy!

    The world wasn't in need of the deities anymore, not now that they had modern technology. Jack and the others retreated into hiding in a house on the cliffs of Maine.

\--------------------------------------------------

    Medda's creations found it rare to have the chance to relax and morph into their true forms. Jack found moments during the summer afternoons, as the temperature raised. The fog usually blanketing the coastline evaporated, letting you see for miles. It was then that his energy was the strongest, sunshine was beaming directly onto the ground. Sean, the land, always complained about how the sun burned him during the peak, but it was the best time of day to Jack.

He was standing in the ocean, which Katherine was not a part of at the moment, gazing at his human form in the water. Sun-kissed skin and wild hair melted to a shining golden figure the size of the Chrysler Building. Jack was a solar deity, something a person who believed in them would be able to see. He radiated a little too much warmth and had a little too much energy in his eyes.  
    In the past, it was this that first caused Davey to love him. Before we go to when the solar deity met his soulmate, if such things were real, there is somewhere we must go first. We must go even further back in time, to the beginning of the first people. This was when the first occurrence, as the beings came to call them, happened.

\-------------------------------------------------

    First of all, there are some things you need to know. When the deities first formed, they formed separately and some of them did not know there were others. Jack was one of them. He became lonely, which was why he was standing on top of that hill in what we now call Western Asia. Below in the valley, there were the first people. After watching them for many days and nights, Jack realized that they were not happy. The people slaved all day with grim faces, only to huddle together for warmth during the cold nights. It was then that he came to a conclusion. He would help these people.  
    On the rising of the next sun, the solar deity hiked down the hill to their makeshift village. As he neared the group, he spoke. "I come to help you, for you are in need of something I possess." The humans murmured amongst themselves. Who was this man and where did he come from? A woman moved to stand across from him. Her confident posture and calculated gaze marked her as the leader.  
    "And what help could you offer us?" Jack laughed in response. He knew of things the woman couldn't even imagine.  
    "I can offer you means to keep warm and a way to further advance your civilization." The woman with the watchful eyes inclined her head towards Jack.  
    "Show us what you speak of."  
    "As you wish." Jack flourished his hand, to create a sense of drama, and lit a blazing fire in front of him. The locals gasped, backing away, their eyes alight with reflections of the inferno. Jack spent the rest of the day and into the night with the village, teaching them all he knew. As the crowd finally cleared, a hooded figure that the sun hadn't noticed approached him. Lifting his hood, the figure's rough voice filled the air.  
    "You are also one." It was not a question. Jack looked into eyes too fierce for comfort. Five feet and one inch of pure energy stood in front of him, if only in human form. If it surprised Jack there was another, he did not show it.  
    "We need to talk." Nodding, Jack gestured towards the outskirts of the camp, where they could converse without fear of being overheard. And so they told each other, albeit hesitantly, their stories. Jack learned of Sean's impressive exploits and journeys. Listening to another impressive tale, the solar deity observed the newcomer, sensing there was more to the land deity than he let on. Jack noticed that every time Sean let a bit of emotion show on his face, it was quickly schooled it back into indifference and that Sean was quiet because he did not need to be loud. His presence was one you felt from across the room. Sean, in turn, learned of Jack's adventures and saw how loyal he was to the people he met. How he had helped the villagers despite not receiving a reward in return. The sun decided the other was a good man underneath his rather intimidating bluster, and the land decided his equal was acceptable company.  
    A truce was born, causing the land and the sun to meet, and forming a connection that could not break between the earth and the heavens.

\-------------------------------------------------

    Over time, as the human race flourished and new civilizations began popping up left and right, their mutual understanding began to develop. If they were to label it, they might call each other _friends_. But they did not label it, even as they grew closer. Yet, the parts of the universe the beings didn't control had other ideas. After the Ancient Eygpt incident, Jack was the first, as per usual, to address the elephant in the room. Of course, he decided the best way was to call Sean his _brother_.  
    The invincible land froze. He didn't have relationships. Relationships were weaknesses, extra places to hit in a fight. There were times he thought he could get used to Jack protecting his back in a battle, but he knew it wouldn't last.  
    Jack knew exactly what Sean was thinking when he was silent, deep in his head. He always did. So Jack ruffled his hair and gave him a tired smile. A small grin in return gave the sun confirmation that the other also found him to be family. They were brothers, and they knew, that at that moment, they would go to the ends of the universe for the other. It's what family does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spot's (not so) secretly a softie, but you didn't hear it from me. Come chat with me on Tumblr @overdose-of-ideas! I would love to hear from you guys! ¡Hasta pronto amigos! *sprints away*

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to clear up, that even though Medda calls the beings she created her children, they are not related or formed of the same essence, so there is absolutely no problems in the relationships between them. These are also going to be pretty short chapters by the way.


End file.
